How Dexter Should Have Ended (Alternate Season 8)
by jotunprophet
Summary: Meta-laced alternate season 8 & ending for Dexter.


Hey everyone! I don't really write fanfiction; I generally only write meta &criticism, so this is kind of a combination of all those things. It's a very loose outline for how I think "Dexter" should have ended, along with my critical justifications for those outcomes. But it's sort of fanfiction also.

If anyone **does** want to write this into a full blown fic, please feel free. Just credit me for the concept.

I now present to you: How Dexter Should Have Ended (Alternate Season 8) – An Outline

Major Series Spoilers All Through-Out

GLOSSARY:

TRS = "Thematically Related Subplot"

ACS8 = "Actual Canon Season 8" (that shitty season we got, with Dr. Vogel and that weird "Masuka's daughter" TRS.)

PREFACE:

Dexter and Debra fit this very specific pattern/trope of siblings who are two halves of one whole—usually the good and evil twin. When the series starts in season 1, Dexter has no conscience and Deb has a crystal fucking clear conscience. This trope usually ends one of two ways: one sibling kills the other, or they somehow unite to become one functional person. In that way, the "Dexter" series-long arc is a type of sibling love story in which we see Dexter and Deb becoming closer and closer. Dexter learns that he has a soul and a conscience, that the people in his life are supremely important to him, that he isn't all monster. He gets brighter as Debra goes dark—she learns that moral dilemmas come in shades of grey and the world isn't split into good people and bad people. She learns to do what must be done, to make sacrifices, to look the other way, and she explores the dark corners of her self. When she kills Laguerta, she completes the transfer: she has killed someone so Dexter wouldn't have to.

ACS8 begins six months after Debra kills Laguerta. In ACS8, Debra has separated from Dexter, but this is wrong. Dexter and Deb should be now closer than ever. They have essentially melded into one person: the massively traumatic circumstances of Laguerta's death destroy a part of each of them, which is filled (indirectly) by the other.

EPISODES 1-4

Dexter has internalized Debra as his conscience. This could easily be represented visually, because we already SEE visions of Harry talking to Dex as his deformed conscience (or as his dark passenger)? Throughout the series, Dexter has been less and less trusting of advice from ol' Harry, so it makes sense for him to internalize a new voice to guide him: his little sister.

The problem is, having her in his head all the time makes it impossible to kill. He's not even sure if he is compelled to anymore.

Debra, on the other hand, wants to make her murder of Laguerta mean something. She has rationalized it in her mind: Dexter is good, he kills bad people, and if he continues to kill bad people, then maybe the fact that she chose him will create some kind of karmic fucking absolution. She's eager to get back to the good ol' days of season 7, when she and Dexter are almost sort of killing people together. She's resigned from Miami metro: that couldn't be helped. But, working for a PI dick skip-tracing bail jumpers actually has an upside. She can bring Dexter bad guys. She's at his door, day and night. She's ready to go. Ready for blood. Ready to be a hero—because that's what she's contextualized Dexter as. She calls him a hero, and he questions whether she can tell the difference between a hero and a monster anymore.

As a series, "Dexter" likes to use the first 4 episodes of a season to run a small story arc that deals with wrapping up the unanswered questions left at the end of the previous season. This story arc lives in this tension between Dexter and Debra—she wants to kill, he wants to lay low. The resolution of this arc is that Debra is a persistent mofo and she wins out; she pressures Dexter into doing a kill with her, and suddenly his internalized "Debra conscience" isn't the nerdy young girl looking at him with horror, or the traumatized version of Debra pointing a gun at her boss, but the fully mature woman in front of him, smiling and holding a bloody knife. She really accepts him. It's a big moment, and should land around the end of episode 3 or 4.

"Dexter" as a show also uses the first 4 episodes to introduce this seasons' "Big Bad." This should have been so obvious, I don't know why ASC8 didn't go this route: it's Quinn. Remember how Quinn, in season 5, completely totally found out Dexter's secret?! Ok, well, not completely, but he saw photographs of Dexter dumping a body wrapped in garbage bags into the ocean. He KNEW Laguerta was pursuing Dexter as the Bay Harbor Butcher—he had to put two and two together! He knows Dexter is a killer and he HAD to know that he was connected to Laguerta's death. Plus, Quinn knows Debra better than anyone. He knew that serious shit had to be going on with her for her to quit the force. Maybe he still cares about her. Maybe he tails her a couple of times. Maybe he peaks in the wrong window at the wrong time and sees something he shouldn't: Debra, holding a bloody knife.

Suddenly he's figuring it all out. Debra is a killer. Maybe the Bay Harbor Butcher. Maybe the Butcher's assistant. Maybe even the Ice Truck Killer's assistant. He's going over it all in his mind.

Look, we know Quinn is a crooked cop, but that doesn't mean he's going to let the woman who broke his heart get away with cold-blooded murder. We know he's not the smartest cop either, but he knows the Morgans and he knows when he's looking at something dangerous. He knows not to fuck around. He takes pictures. He collects evidence.

Another thing "Dexter" as a show always does is the "Thematically Related Subplot" (TRS). I mean I guess most shows use this. It fills out time while the wrap-up arc and Big Bad storylines are revving up. It also brings in a minor character that isn't connected to the other action in anyway except thematically. I was thinking it'd be good to have the main TRS focus on Astor/Cody, since they didn't get nearly enough airtime in the series. Plus Astor should be at least 16 or 17 by now, so maybe she's going off to college / graduating high school. This is a great setting introduce a few young, interesting characters and hit some major themes, like goodbyes/new beginnings, leaving things behind, being brave and facing the unknown. It's always a really easy place to set a story about kids getting into trouble, which can deal with the theme of internalizing your friends' voices to be your conscience.

EPISODES 5&6

In episode 5, Quinn and Lieutenant Batista arrest Debra. But not Dexter. There are so many things so deal with in this episode. Dexter will be suspended from work pending review. How does this affect Harrison?

This is also a good time to introduce another subplot, though I wouldn't recommend anything too detached. Remember, this is the final season, so every beloved character in the show has to have a sort of "ever afterword" written in. But there's no need to go the True Blood route and give every minor fucking character a plodding, nowhere-leading storyline just so they have screentime. Keep things at least sort of relevant. How does Dexter's suspension affect Masuka?

In most seasons of "Dexter" there is a bridge/interlude around episode 6 or 7. This often involves bringing back an old character, or just interrupting the pace of the story completely to tell a different story. For episode 6 of the final season, something BIG is needed. Debra's arrest is on the news, right? People all over can see what is happening. This is the perfect time to bring back characters: for one, I think it's a good time to reintroduce Hannah Mckay.

But we have to go one step further. We have to bring back Lumen.

I will explain. Hannah Mckay is the devil on Dexter's shoulder. This season has already revealed itself to be, thematically, about internalizing other people to be your conscience. So when a federal prosecutor and the FBI/state department/ everyone else is bearing down on Miami Metro PD, and when Dexter needs to know what to do, there she suddenly is. The love of his life. And she's telling him to run away with her. Run, run now, leave Deb to sort out her own mess.

Then, suddenly, there's Lumen. She shows up at Dexter's place when Hannah is there (awkward….amazing opportunity for dramatic tension). Like Debra, Lumen knows Dexter, she loves him, and she believes he is a hero. She saw Deb on the news, and she's come to say one thing: I know you won't let her take the fall for you. She tells Dexter that, if he turns himself in, she will testify as a character witness and say that she thinks he is a hero. He argues with her: how is she going to take the stand without admitting that she was involved in murdering Jordan Chase? He tries to explain that Deb made her own bed and has to lie in it…but even he doesn't believe that.

"Remember what you told me?" she asks him. "I'll carry it for you? How much of YOUR dark passenger is Debra carrying for you?"

In the end, Dexter cannot take either of their advice. He decides to stay in Miami with Debra and support her throughout the trial, but try to continue to conceal any involvement of his in the murders for which she is accused. Lumen leaves town again. Hannah stays, in hope he will change his mind.

EPISODES 6-9

These episodes wrap up Astor's TRS, which echoes the main plot up to this point: she has to make a decision about whether to stand with a friend and share the blame for a bad decision, or to lie and walk away clean.

In the main plot, a very Dexteresque arc emerges: Dexter and Hannah decide that the only way they can continue to keep themselves and Debra safe from prosecution is to kill the federal prosecutor (and/or judge) and hope for a mistrial. They believe they can do it together. They make this decision in the middle of episode 7, leaving episodes 8 and 9 for vetting and planning. Meanwhile, the federal prosecutor / FBI is also vetting and planning. This is a great opportunity to kind of wrap up the stories of some major characters: Quinn, Batista, and Masuka. As they each sit in the interrogation room with the prosecutor, they're asked questions about Laguerta, Debra, and the last 8 years. The FBI agent is trying to find out if they had motive to be involved in a cover up, and this gives them each an opportunity to reflect on their time with Miami Metro. Batista reveals that he plans to go back into retirement—he never really wanted to be a lieutenant. Quinn comes to the conclusion that it's time for him to move on from his feelings for Debra—he wants to see her put away. He wants to be a good cop, and to settle down and have kids.

In episode 9, Dexter meets with Debra and her lawyer. The lawyer is advising that Debra accept a plea bargain: life without parole. Dexter tells her to reject the deal because he and Hannah have a plan. She looks at him (with voice quivering) and says: "I know you'll save me. Because that 's what you do. You save people."

EPISODE 10

The proverbial wrench in the plan tends to fall around episode 10 of 12 in a season of Dexter. There is some major twist, some totally unexpected problem, and everything changes. There are so many ways to go here—but in the cleanest sequence of events, the kill is bungled, and Hannah dies. Maybe the quarry (judge / prosecutor) takes her out. Maybe it's a freak accident. Maybe its quite heroic and romantic; maybe she commits suicide-by-cop to distract a police force and let Dexter escape. Maybe a bounty hunter scoops her up—but she has to die, not just go to prison. It's necessary for the plot. I hate to see a good female character fridged but…eh, who am I kidding, I don't like Hannah. I don't like how mean she is to Debra or how self-centered she is. That doesn't mean she deserves to die, but I'm sure there's a way to write her death so that it's a meaningful and heroic end to her story.

EPISODE 11

Dexter is devastated. I mean, it's Rita all over again. He feels responsible, and compounded with the guilt he feels over Debra's arrest…he goes nuts. Episode 11 is starts out as the beginning of season 5 all over again: he's lost, depressed, totally in shock. The kill was successful, but it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters now. The episode undulates between moments of suspenseful action—Dexter essentially abducting Harrison, driving up the coast in the middle of the night, killing anyone who stands in his way, shaking an FBI tail, not knowing what is his next move—and moments of intense introspection. The whole time, Harry's in his head: "don't get caught. rule number one is don't get caught." And Dexter is thinking, no, rule number one is: don't hurt people. Like you did, Harry.

In a suspenseful moment, he flings himself from his boat into a storm mid-ocean void…and a moment later, reemerges. With a bag.

A bag of evidence. The episode ends with Dexter turning himself in. He brings proof of his kills and knowledge that only the bay harbor butcher would know. He cops to killing Laguerta, and claims he was forcing Debra to kill for him under threat of death. The bag he fished out of the ocean has a sealed waterproof container with a taperecorder inside verifying all of this—he planted it months ago, long before Debra was arrested. He expertly manufactured evidence in case he ever needed to exonerate Deb. Dexter is arrested and Debra is released.

EPISODE 12

Episode 12 (last episode) deals with Dexter's trial, conviction, and sentencing. People are writing books about him; he's doing great in prison, getting tons of gifts and fanmail. The episode ties up loose ends with a particular focus on Debra and where her life is going next. She gets into a car after leaving the prison where she was visiting her brother…

Tonight's the night…and it's going to happen again and again…


End file.
